storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Salty the Dockyard Diesel
" " |origin= and the }} |origin= , , and }} Jacobacranmer |previous= Cranky the Crane |next= Harvey the Crane Engine }} Salty the Dockyard Diesel is the twenty-fifth episode of the miniseries. Plot Salty is a new diesel who enjoys working near the sea. It is his first day working on Sodor and as the island is surrounded by the sea, he is hopeful he will be working near it. Naturally, he is disappointed when he is sent to work at the quarry to help Mavis, Bill and Ben with an important job for the Fat Controller. Bill and Ben think that they do not need help, and do not think Salty will be able to manage all of the trucks. However, when they see that Salty manages to win the trucks over with his tales and songs of the sea, they become rather jealous. But Salty still longs for the sea. One night, Mavis, Bill and Ben see him alone outside. Bill and Ben call him names, but Mavis tries to comfort him. Salty wants to be near the sea, but he knows that the quarry work is important. And the next day, Salty tries to show Bill and Ben his secret with the trucks, which is singing a tune for the trucks to sing along with. Bill and Ben try singing a rhythm to get the trucks moving, but they could not make them move the way Salty could. Later, the Fat Controller arrives at the quarry, and is surprised to see that the job has been completed. Mavis tells him that they could not have done it without Salty. Luckily for him, there is no further need for him at the quarry, and he is finally transferred to Brendam Docks, which is his dream place to work. It is where he feels really useful, and he sorts out the trucks better than any other engine. It is a sunny day at the docks, Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming. But the two tank engines begin to mimic his voice which hurt Salty's feelings without knowing it but is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Emily rolls up wondering what was wrong and he tells Emily that no one likes to be made fun of by silly tank engines and leaves for the smelters. Emily knows Salty was talking about Thomas and Percy and goes off to find them. Dark clouds fill the sky when Emily finds Thomas and Percy who start to mimic Salty's voice again. Emily then crossly tells them it is not nice to copy the way others speak and that they hurt Salty's feelings. Thomas and Percy feel bad and go to apologise to Salty, but he is nowhere to be found and the two become worried. Salty arrives at the smelters yard and picks up Fergus. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship's captain at sea. Luckily, Salty and Fergus see the lighthouse keeper who inform them that the lighthouse's light has gone out and the generator is blown. Salty suggests that Fergus' flywheel can be used to power the generator. Fergus is attached to the generator and the light is back on just as the ship is about to be in danger and they back up. When Salty and Fergus arrive at the docks the next day, they are delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller, even more so when Thomas and Percy show up and apologise for teasing him, but the reason they were copying him because they think Salty is grand. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * This is an adaptation of the sixth season episode, Salty's Secret, and the seventh season episode, Salty's Stormy Tale. Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes About Salty Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor